


on nights like tonight

by jjokkiri



Series: #kihobingo 2017 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The truth was that Kihyun couldn’t stay mad at Hoseok for very long, and it was all just a waiting game until Hoseok could hold the love of his life in his arms again—without being attacked, of course.





	on nights like tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Free Space_ of [#kihobingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihobingo). And I've finished my bingo line on the last day, hahaha.

“You’re not mad at me anymore, are you?” Hoseok asked, quietly as he pulled Kihyun into his arms from behind, gently resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. Kihyun smelled of vanilla and something distinctively _Kihyun_ ; Hoseok found himself inhaling his fiancé’s scent, deeply. Something about Kihyun was always so addicting.

“I’m not,” Kihyun replied, leaning back against him and letting his eyes fall shut. 

They had just seen Hoseok’s little brother off at the front door. Hoseok’s mother came to pick the little boy up from their place. The little boy had been distraught to have to separate from his beloved older brother and Kihyun, whom Hoseok swore his little brother loved more (though, he couldn’t blame him; everything about Yoo Kihyun was so lovable). They were still standing in front of the front door after it had fallen shut. Hoseok had taken the opportunity to embrace his fiancé with loving arms.

“You know that I can’t stay mad at you for too long,” Kihyun murmured softly. “You’re just being silly, you know.”

“I’m glad,” he whispered into Kihyun’s dark hair. “I was starting to get worried.”

Kihyun laughed softly—the quiet sound escaping his lips as the most musical sound that has ever graced Hoseok’s ears—eyes fluttering open (and Hoseok swears that for a second, his heart stopped and then starting to race uncontrollably). “I’m serious, Hoseok,” he said, “I was really only being mean to tease you for the most part. It’s just a ring—we could just get another one made for you, if you lose it.”

Hoseok exhaled softly, pressing a soft kiss to Kihyun’s cheek and his lips tugged into a small smile. The afternoons where Kihyun finally relented and gave into his urge to simply forgive Hoseok were always his favourite. He got his chance and permission to put his hands on the younger man again, and he wouldn’t be swatted away for trying to give him a kiss.

He’d missed this: missed being able to touch Kihyun; missed being able to lavish the younger man in all the affection that his heart desired.

“I love you,” he said. Kihyun hummed softly in response to Hoseok’s words.

“I love you, too.” They stood in silence for a moment, relishing in one another’s presence. Hoseok could already tell how the rest of the night would play out—the thing where Kihyun was mad at him didn’t happen often, but over the past few years of their relationship, he’d learned a couple things.

As soon as the need to be responsible snapped back into him, Kihyun would pry himself out of Hoseok’s arms and head into the kitchen to rearrange the dishes that Hoseok’s little brother had put away in an attempt to help them (and Kihyun didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was putting everything in the wrong places). Then, they’d end up curling up together on the couch and watching a re-run of a movie that they’d watched over a hundreds and probably could recite every line perfectly. On some nights, they’d fall asleep together on the couch if Hoseok knocked out before Kihyun could, and on other nights, Kihyun would fall asleep first and Hoseok would pick him up and carry him to their bedroom.

He found himself lost in his thoughts and the peaceful silence between them, when Kihyun shifted slightly in his arms. When he looked down at the love of his life, Kihyun’s eyes were still shut and he was seemingly peaceful. In moments like this, Hoseok couldn’t tell when he thought Kihyun looked the most beautiful.

When Kihyun opened his eyes again, there was a dangerous glint in them and the younger man narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. “By the way, that’s _wasn’t_ an invitation to go and lose your ring, though.”

Hoseok laughed.

 

 

 

Alike to Hoseok’s predictions, Kihyun ended up in the kitchen putting everything away all over again. Hoseok sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, because he knew that Kihyun wouldn’t be satisfied if he were to help out with putting the dishes away—sometimes, Kihyun would complain about how he put the dishes into the cupboards crooked. So, he watched his beloved fiancé move around the kitchen with purpose. It was endearing to say the least.

“You always look at me like that when I’m cleaning,” Kihyun remarked, brushing past Hoseok to get to the cupboard behind him. 

“It’s because I think you’re cute,” he replied. Kihyun’s back was towards him, but he could tell that the younger man was rolling his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. 

“Shut up,” Kihyun said, but there was no venom in his voice. The smile was obvious in his tone. “Come here and help me put this up.”

Hoseok got off of the stool he was sitting on and stepped up behind his fiancé, reaching around him and taking the mug from his hands, putting it onto the top shelf. And then, his arms were wrapped around the younger man’s waist again with a wickedly teasing smile on his lips.

“Can’t reach?” he teased.

In quick retaliation, Kihyun elbowed him, and Hoseok dramatically backed away from him, making a show out of staggering and falling against the counter. He feigned a wheeze for the dramatic effect and Kihyun turned to roll his eyes at him.

It’d been a joke between them since the first time Hoseok teased him, after they’d gotten together. That one time, Kihyun had elbowed Hoseok a little too hard and accidentally knocked the wind out of him and the younger man had been on the verge of tears when he panicked and apologized. Despite feeling like he couldn’t breathe at all, when Kihyun had rubbed the spot he’d hit and pressed desperate kisses to Hoseok’s lips and apologized, Hoseok found it entirely too adorable. 

Now, Kihyun pouted at him whenever he played out the dramatic scene, but he always gave in and gave Hoseok the kiss that he so desperately wanted. Hoseok _still_ found that absolutely adorable, but then again, everything about Kihyun was adorable to him. (That was just the effect of being so in love.)

“Kihyunnie, baby, I’m _dying_ ,” Hoseok wheezed, in an attempt to get Kihyun to follow through with their little joke. Huffing, Kihyun bent down and pressed a kiss to the older man’s lips. Hoseok grinned, straightening up again. Kihyun gently pushed him, narrowing his eyes. 

“You’re so annoying,” Kihyun told him. Hoseok grinned at him.

“But, you love me,” he replied. Kihyun made a face.

“That I do.”

 

 

 

The movie almost played as white noise to Hoseok, when they were curled up on the sofa together. He’d watched every movie they owned a hundred times over, and it never really mattered to him what movie they were playing on the screen. His favourite part of watching a movie with Kihyun was the way the younger man’s brows furrowed at every detailed scene; the myriad of expressions that crossed Kihyun’s face always fascinated him.

Kihyun always was so absorbed in the movie and he never seemed to notice the way that Hoseok’s eyes never seemed to leave him. Their hands always found one another’s and their fingers were always gently intertwined at some point through the movie, but Kihyun was always so fascinated by the movies no matter how many times he watched them. Hoseok was sure that it was the same kind of feeling that Hoseok felt in his heart whenever he looked at Kihyun’s face—no matter how long or how often he looked, he’d never get bored.

The lights in the living room were dimmed and the only real source of light was the television screen casting a flickering glow onto the gentle curves of Kihyun’s face. Hoseok thought he was breathtaking even in the dim light and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the younger man—felt like he wanted to stare at him until the world ended.

 _Kihyun was simply so beautiful; breathtaking, just as he was._ He could sit still, simply exist, and Hoseok would find himself enticed by him—in awe that someone so amazing could exist on the same Earth as himself; that someone like Kihyun found his way into Hoseok’s life and decided to stay with him; that he’d gotten so lucky to be able to call Kihyun _his._

And for a split second, he wondered if Kihyun could feel his eyes on him. 

Suddenly, there was a bloom of overwhelming affection in Hoseok’s chest and he couldn’t help the natural movement of his own body. He reached over to where Kihyun was sitting close beside him and enveloped Kihyun in his arms again, pulling him into his lap and squeezing tightly. The younger man looked a little surprise at the sudden touch and his attention was torn away from the flickering action on the television. He raised an amused eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirking up in slight question.

“What’s gotten into you so suddenly?” he asked with a soft laugh. Hoseok chuckled in response, nuzzling against the younger man’s neck. And as an instinct, Kihyun’s absent fingers raised to card through Hoseok’s soft locks.

“I just can’t believe you said _yes_ ,” Hoseok told him, voice hushed despite the thrill which threatened to escape his lips along with the words. The emotions struck him so suddenly, and he was surprised with himself for still being able to string together coherent sentences to explain what he was feeling.

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun chuckled, brows raised. The dimples under his eyes creased as he tilted his head to look at Hoseok, a smile on his lips. _Beautiful._

Hoseok sighed softly, “To marrying me,” he clarified, eyes dancing with an affectionate light. “I can’t believe you said _yes_ to marrying me.”

Kihyun laughed, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie, before turning his head to press his forehead against Hoseok’s. He shifted to straddle the older man’s lap and he tilted his head slightly. From this distance, Hoseok could count every individual eyelash shielding Kihyun’s dark eyes, and he could feel the younger man’s warm breath (and the fluttering sensation of his own heart being so giddy in love with Yoo Kihyun).

“You asked me to marry you,” Kihyun said, softly but seriously, slowly and affectionately wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck and letting them drape over his shoulders. There was a gentle light in Kihyun’s eyes; _a warmth._ “You, the love of my life, and the one man I love more than anyone in the world; the person who stood by me when everything went wrong and stayed by my side when everything was finally _right_  again. You, the one man who I truly believe is  _the one_. How could I say anything else?”

“I’m just,” he took a breath, “I’m just so overwhelmed with all of my feelings; I just can’t believe you’re actually mine, and that we’re getting _married_ in a couple months.”

Kihyun’s eyes visibly softened at Hoseok’s words and his fingers raised slightly to card through the back of the older man’s hair. Their foreheads remained pressed against one another’s and Kihyun’s lips curved into a small smile.

“We are,” Kihyun told him, firmly. There was a sweetness in Kihyun’s voice that was music to Hoseok’s ears and he exhaled softly— _blissfully_. Hoseok always seemed to be the more emotional one between the two of them, but Kihyun took it in stride so easily. (He liked to think that it was because Kihyun loved him, and if he could read minds, then he’d know that Kihyun agreed with him exactly.) “ _Wherever, whenever and forever; I love you,_ remember?”

Hoseok’s heart warmed at the mention of the words: he’d said them after calming every nerve in his body in order to propose to Kihyun, and the younger man reminded him of them to assure him that he loved him—it meant a lot to him.

“Of course I remember,” he said. Kihyun laughed softly. “I can’t really forget the words I worked up all my courage to say, even if I tried.”

“Good,” he said, “So, why is it so surprising that I agreed to marry you, silly? We’ve been engaged for months, and soon, we’ll be married. Is it really only hitting you, now?”

Hoseok shook his head with a chuckle. They both knew that this was far from the first time that it struck Hoseok that they were _actually_  going to get married. All of his emotions came in waves, and with Kihyun, it always felt like he was drowning in the love he had for him. “I was like this for a week, after I proposed to you, remember?” 

Kihyun’s lips tugged into an amused grin in response, “I know. I remember that all too well—you started crying in the middle of your sleep, two days after you proposed to me, and I was so concerned that I had to wake you up at 3 in the morning.”

“Why do you have to mention _that_?” Hoseok’s voice came as a whine, and Kihyun laughed.

“It’s the most memorable part of that entire week,” he replied. Hoseok gently swatted at him, and Kihyun’s eyes danced with a twinkling threat of laughter. 

“So, what’s my proposal?” Hoseok asked, sounding miffed.

Kihyun’s hands came to cup his cheeks and, in the most sickeningly sweet voice he could manage, Kihyun pouted his lips in mock thought and spoke: “Right now? _The most memorable part of my entire life, of course, baby._ ”

“You’re disgusting,” Hoseok told him, biting back the grin that threatened to take over his entire face. And really, Kihyun didn’t need to see it to know that Hoseok was on the verge of breaking out into the biggest smile—sappy things were always his favourite (and Hoseok was certainly Kihyun’s favourite).

“I got it from you, remember?” Kihyun winked playfully and Hoseok leaned back against the sofa, arms wrapping around Kihyun and he pulled him with him.

 _“C’mere,”_ he murmured. “Give me kiss, you precious little adorable thing you.”

Laughter bubbling from his lips again, Kihyun leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Hoseok’s lips. And every single kiss Kihyun gave him still gave his butterflies like their very first kiss (and truthfully, it was one of his favourite things).

“I’ll never change my mind, you know?” Kihyun said, softly as he buried his face into Hoseok’s neck. The blond hummed softly in question and Kihyun cleared his throat, “I’ll always want to be with you. No matter what may happen in the future, I hope you know that I will always want to work things out, because I will always and forever want to be with you.”

Hoseok’s fingers slipped under the material of Kihyun’s shirt and he drew absent circles on the younger man’s skin, “You should save your vows for the altar,” he joked. 

“I’m not saying my vows,” he said, laughing softly. “I’m telling you what’s on my mind. My vows are better than that.”

Hoseok blinked, “You’ve already written your vows?”

 _“And memorized it all word for word,”_ Kihyun told him.

“Haven’t Jooheon and I been killing you with all your work shifts, lately?” Hoseok asked, sounding amazed. Kihyun nodded.

“Baby, I told you,” he said, fingers gently tracing the curve of Hoseok’s jawline, affectionately. _“I always have time for you.”_

And on nights like tonight, Hoseok was certain that Kihyun was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
